Love Note
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Ini hanyalah catatan Hinata tentangnya. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan Hinata merangkum semua kisahnya dengan catatan ini. Kau tahu, terkadang kita jatuh cinta kepada orang yang tepat tapi di waktu yang salah. Mungkin dia adalah salah satunya.


_**Love Note**_

_**Story © Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Hurt/comfort / Angst**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, Typo, dan banyak yang tida di tuliskan di sini**_

_**Sebenarnya di dedikasikan untuk ultah seseorang. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir, sepertinya malah memberikan gambaran jika Mei nggak sukses move on dari dia. **_

_**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic ini hanya sebagai saluran emosi yang paling tepat bagi Mei. **_

_**Special warning(!): sedia tissue sebelum hujan(?) air mata. Atau minimal siapkan mental karena cerita ini mengandung kisah yang bisa bikin nyesek.**_

_**Mei tidak tanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi karena sudah menuliskan segala warning. Tidak kuat dengan warning? Silahkan tutup halaman ini**_

_**Kisah ini dari sisi pandang Hinata**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dari mana harus kita mulai kisah ini? Terlalu banyak kisah dan diriku bingung harus memulainya dari mana._

_Haruskah dirimu mulai dari pertemuan pertama kita, saat kebersamaan kita, saat kita menjadi dekat, saat kita berubah menjadi orang asing, saat kita saling jatuh cinta namun tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengungkapkan rasa ini atau saat diriku dengan sengaja menghancurkan hatimu?_

_Terlalu banyak kisah dan diriku tidak yakin apakah sanggup menceritakannya. Tapi ini adalah harimu, dan diriku memengang janjiku padamu dulu. Meskipun diriku yakin kau tidak mungkin mengingat janji itu._

_Tapi ini hari spesialmu, dan inilah hadiah untukmu. Sebuah kisah yang sudah kita rangkai selama beberapa tahun. Diriku tidak mempunyai maksud apapun disini, karena ini hanya membuatmu mengingat kisah kita yang mungkin kau lupakan._

_Dan inilah kisahnya.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sang mentari menyapa semua orang, meskipun mungkin sebagian orang masih memilih untuk bersama dengan selimutnya dan di dalam mimpinya yang indah. Tapi tidak berlaku dengan gadis bersurai ungu itu. Sudah sejak setengah jam sebelum sang mentari menampakkan wujudnya, gadis itu sudah terbangun. Dan seperti aktifitas yang rutin dia lakukan setelah bangun tidur yaitu melakukan ritualnya _**a.k.a**_ mandi.

Setelah menggunakan seragam sekolah yang berwarna putih biru, gadis itu sarapan dan mengecek semua buku pelajarannya dan berharap tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal. Dan jika masih ada waktu, gadis itu menonton TV dan _**channel**_ yang di pilihnya pasti berita.

"Hinata, ayo kita pergi.."suara sang ayah, Hiashi membuat gadis yang di panggil Hinata mengambil tas sekolah dan segera menuju mobil yang siap mengantarkannya ke sekolah

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil itu mebimbelat di jalanan yang masih lengang. Wajar saja lengang, jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima menit. Tapi Hiashi tidak ingin mengambil resiko putri kesayangannya terlambat ke sekolah karena terjebak macet. Selain itu, jarak antara sekolah dan rumah yang mereka huni memang lumayan jauh.

"Hinata, belajar yang benar.."itulah petuah Hiasi sebelum turun dari mobil

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "baik ayah. Selamat pagi.."

Saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, gadis bersurai itu berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda yang lumayan tinggi. Coret, tingginya melebihi rata-rata siswa yang ada di sekolah itu. Dia memang sempat melihat senejak, namun segera di lupakannya karena memang dasarnya gadis itu cuek dan lebih memilih untuk sesegera mungkin sampai ke kelasnya.

Dan saat sampai di kelas, gadis bersurai ungu itu sudah menduganya. Kelas masih lengang karena memang terlalu pagi atau mungkin dia mendapatkan kelas yang bisa di bilang kebadungannya diatas rata-rata. Gadis itu segera mendudukan dirinya di tempatnya dan memadang sekelilingnya dengan bosan.

"Hinata.."panggil Ino yang membuat gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara.

Di depannya seorang gadis blonde sedang tersenyum kearahnya dan gadis itu tidak memberikan respon apapun. Tidak, bukannya dia sombong. Tapi menurutnya, senyum itu menyakitkan.

Haa~ mungkin kau tertawa mendengarnya, tapi itulah kenyataanya. Jika dirinya tesenyum, rasanya seluruh syarafnya di tarik dan menghantarkan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Maka dari itu, gadis itu sangat ikhlas jika di panggil _**poker face**_ atau manusia tanpa ekpresi karena memang memasang ekpresi itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Hinata, kau tahu tidak.."ucap gadis blonde itu menggantung yang langsung di jawab cepat oleh gadis bersurai ungu, "tidak"

Gadis blonde itu tampak cemberut mendengar jawaban gadis bersurai ungu yang merupakan sahabatnya itu. "ayolah~ aku bahkan belum memulai ceritaku"

"jangan bertele-tele. Katakan saja langsung.."ucap gadis itu _**to the point**_

"Hinata~"rengek gadis blonde itu

"terserah"jawab gadis itu acuh

Gadis blonde itu hanya cemberut, namun segera melupakan kekesalannya karena teringat dengan apa yang ingin di ceritakannya.

"tadi aku ketemu sama cowok keren lho~"jelas gadis blonde itu penuh semangat

"terus?"

"ya begitulah. Pokoknya dia punya tinggi di atas rata-rata. Mana wajahnya cakep lagi.."

"terus?"

"pokoknya orangnya keren. Dan dia juga satu tempat bimbel sama aku.."

"terus?"

Gadis blonde itu mendengus kesal mendengar kata yang sama berulang kali dari sahabatnya itu. "Hinata, kau sebenarnya mendengarkan ceritaku tidak?"

"dengar kok. Kamu menceritakan cowok jangkung yang kamu temui di tempat bimbel dan tadi kau berpapasan dengannya di gerbang kan?"

Gadis blonde itu mendecak kesal. Yeah~ meskipun ceritanya di dengarkan, tapi setidaknya sahabatnya itu memberikan reaksi lebih dari ini. Misalnya berkata 'benarkah? Yang mana orangnya?'

"kamu nggak penasaran sama orang itu?"

"aku tidak perlu mengatakannya bukan? Karena pasti cepat atau lambat kau akan mengatakannya padaku.."

"ck, kenapa aku memiliki sahabat sedatar dirimu?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan berkata "siapa namanya?"

Gadis blonde itu langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "namanya Naruto. Senyumannya secerah fajar yang kita lihat setiap hari.."

"oh iya?"

Gadis blonde itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "meskipun dia sepertinya susah di dekati, tapi begitu lihat senyumannya itu, rasanya mau meleleh.."

"begitu.."

Gadis blonde itu menjentikkan jarinya dan menatap sahabtnya itu dengan wajah _**exited**_. "bagaimana jika kau bimbel di tempat aku bimbel sekarang? Sekalian aku mempunyai teman di sana karena aku tidak kenal siapapun.."

"kau tahu aku lebih suka bimbel privat.."jawab gadis itu dan mengambil buku catatan IPS miliknya, "dan soal teman, bukankah lama-lama kau akan mengenal orang-orang di sana?"

"Hinata~"rengek gadis blonde itu, "aku maunya sama kamu. Kan kamu tahu aku anak baru di sini.."

"aku juga anak baru, Ino.."

"ayolah~"rengek gadis blonde itu yang membuat gadis bersurai ungu itu menghela nafas

"baik, aku bimbel di tempatmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau pinjami aku seluruh komikmu.."

"beres"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata, itu orangnya!"tunjuk Ino yang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit

Hinata mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Ino, namun matanya tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas siapa yang di tunjuk karena jarak yang lumayan jauh dan terlalu banyak orang yang berada di sana.

"yang mana orangnya? Aku tidak melihatnya.."

"itu.."tunjuk Ino tidak sabaran. "yang menggunakan topi dan jaket warna abu-abu.."

Hinata berusaha mencari sesuai dengan petunjuk Ino, namun nihil. Bukan karena tidak berniat untuk tahu, tapi karena ada dua orang yang mempunyai ciri yang di gambarkan oleh Ino.

"Ino, berikan gambaran yang lebih spesifik lagi. Posisinya mungkin kau bisa terangkan.."ucap Hinata yang membuat Ino benar-benar kesal

"itu Hinata! Yang di dekat pohon!"jawab Ino kesal dan tanpa sadar berteriak

Dan entah sang terdakwa _**a.k.a**_ orang yang di tunjuk Ino merasakan dirinya menjadi objek Ino, dia menoleh sesaat dan itu membuat Ino histeris dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata.

"kyaa! Dia melihat kemari!"jerit Ino yang membuat Hinata mual karena di guncang

"Ino, _**stop**_! Kau ingin membuatku masuk UKS?"ucap Hinata kesal dan membuat Ino melepaskan cengkramannya dan nyengir lebar

"hehehe.. maaf ya Hinata.."

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Ino. Lebih baik pergi ke kelas Gaara atau Kiba dari pada menjadi korban _**fansgirling**_ Ino.

Ino yang merasa dilema antara menyusul Hinata atau tetap memandangi cowok yang di taksirnya. Dan dengan berat hati, Ino memilih untuk menyusul Hinata.

Dan tahukah Ino dan Hinata, sebenarnya cowok itu tadi memang sengaja memandang salah satu dari mereka berdua. Tapi siapa yang dia pandangi sebenarnya, masih jadi misteri sampai sekarang.

Ehm.. karena ini adalah harimu, apakah kau mau memberitahu siapa yang kau lihat waktu itu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Satu hal yang mem buat Hinata heran, kenapa cowok yang di taksir Ino terkesan aneh? Oke, aneh di sini bukanlah dari penampilannya tapi lebih kepada hal yang di sukainya.

Bayangkan cowok keren (menurut Ino seperti itu) suka sama _**Power Ranger**_! Iya, _**Power Ranger**_ yang ceritanya tentang pahlawan super yang pake kostum warna-warni itu lhoo~

Ehm.. Hinata tahu hal ini bukan karena suka _**stalker**_ cowok itu. Tidak, dia tidak perlu melakukan hal semerepotkan itu karena Kiba berbaik hati memberitahukan kepada seluruh orang di kelas bimbel. Selain itu, Ino juga sering mengoceh tentang cowok itu.

Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Tapi ada satu kejadian yang membuatnya sering tertawa sendiri. Yaitu saat para cewek pergi jajan.

"Hinata, ayo kita jajan.."ajak Sarah yang di iyakan oleh Hinata. Padahal biasanya Hinata lebih memilih berdiam diri di kelas dan memainkan hp miliknya

Dan ternyata tidak hanya Hinata saja yang pergi dari kelas, tapi seluruh orang yang bergender cewek yang hanya berjumlah empat orang yang di dalamnya termasuk Hinata pergi keluar kelas untuk jajan. Sebenarnya Hinata merasakan sedikit aneh karena para cowok biasanya tidak pernah tinggal di kelas, tapi hari itu berbeda.

"Masturi, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"tanya Sari membuka pembicaraan

Masturi menatap Sari, lalu berkata "sepertinya iya.."

"keanehan apa?"tanya Ino yang sepertinya tidak menyadari apapun yang salah

"ahh~ mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Sari.."ucap Sari yang di iyakan oleh Masturi

Hinata hanya diam dan lebih memilih menikmati minuman yang di belinya. Saat mereka kembali ke kelas, pintu tidak bisa di buka dan Masturi serta Sarah berusaha mendobrak pintu. Sementara Ino berteriak agar pintunya di buka.

Merasa hasil nihil, Ino membantu Masturi dan Sarah mendobrak pintu. Dan karena hasilnya tidak ada, mereka bertiga menggedor pintu sambil berteriak.

"minggir.."ucap Hinata yang membuat Ino, Sarah dan Masturi cengo sesaat. Hinata ngomong suruh minggir?

Mereka mau bertanya, namun Hinata sudah menarik paksa ketiganya untuk menjauhi pintu. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Hinata segera menendang pintu yang sejak tadi menjadi permasalahan mereka.

Tebak, apa yang mereka temuka saat pintu terbuka?

Melihat Kiba dan Naruto tersungkur di lantai. Ehm.. tepatnya mereka berada di dinding dengan posisi badan di dinding dan terduduk di lantai.

Gaara, Lee, Shino dan bahkan cowok tidak peka seperti Sai saja sampai bertepuk tangan karena kekuatan tendanganya mampu membuat Naruto dan Kiba tersungkur di lantai.

Jika Kiba di bantu oleh Masturi untuk berdiri, maka Naruto lebih memilih berdiri dengan suahanya sendiri meskipun Ino sepertinya hendak menolongnya.

"Hinata, tenangamu mengerikan.."komentar Naruto yang di jawab oleh Hinata "terima kasih"

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa, tidak terkecuali Naruto. Tapi Ino menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak suka dan Hinata tahu apa penyebabnya.

Dirinya secara tidak sengaja membuat Naruto tersungkur di lantai.

Ahh~ sepertinya harinya esok akan sangat kacau bagi Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bolehkah dirinya bertanya, kenapa kita seolah tampak seperti janjian jika tidak tidak masuk bimbel. Pokoknya jika Hinata tidak masuk bimbel, maka Naruto juga tidak masuk. Aneh bukan? Padahal Hinata tidak pernah bilang pada siapapun jika dia mau pergi bimbel atau tidak.

Err.. apa itu namanya jodoh?

Haah~ lupakan pernyataan barusan karena pada kenyataannya Naruto sudah menjadi kekasih Ino. Kisah cinta mereka tidak lepas dari campur tangan mak comblang _**a.k.a**_ Sarah.

Dan apa kalian tahu hal yang membuat Hinata jengkel jika Naruto pacaran dengan Ino? Ya, mereka berpacaran di depannya. Ehm.. apa maksudnya itu? Apa mereka sengaja memanas-manasi Hinata karena tidak memiliki pacar? Apa mereka sengaja ingin membuat Hinata berpacaran dengan Sai, meski harus di akui Hinata memang suka sama Sai.

Balik ke mereka berdua, pokoknya tidak ada hari tanpa pamer kemesraan. Entah itu di kantin, di kelas bahkan di tempat les. Dan jadi penonton setia pastilah Hinata karena dia satu kelas dengan Ino dan posisi duduk mereka yang tidak jauh dari Hinata.

Ugh~ terkadang Hinata mengutuk Naruto kenapa tidak bisa mencari tempat lain untuk berpacaran. Misalnya perpustakaan gitu atau di manapun yang tidak terlihat oleh Hinata.

Oke, cukup! Dia sudah capek menonton pagelaran Romeo dan Juliet itu di kelasnya dan saatnya mengusir sang Romeo dari tempat Juliet.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu?"tanya Hinata yang membuat Naruto menyeritkan keningnya, bingung

"apakah bel sudah berbunyi?"

"sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu, jika kau memang mendengarkan.."jawaban Hinata itu sukses membuat Naruto segera berlari keluar kelas dan tidak berpamitan pada Ino

"Hinata, kamu kenapa sih? Kamu sirik ya lihatin aku pacaran?"gerutu Ino yang membuat Hinata menghela nafas

"aku tidak sirik.."jawab Hinata setengah bohong karena pada kenyataannya dia bukan sirik tapi kesal dengan tingkah sejoli itu. "dan yang kukatakan tadi memang benar. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Memangnya kau mau membuat pacar kesayanganmu itu di hukum oleh guru?"

Mendengar penyataan Hinata itu, Ino hanya diam. Sementara Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda karena aktifitasnya tadi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata!"panggil Ino yang membuat orang yang di panggil menghampiri temannya itu dengan malas-malasan

"ada apa?"

"temani aku.."

"kenapa? Bukankah ada pacarmu?"tanya Hinata heran

"dia bilang akan sedikit telat. Tidak apa-apa kan jika kau menemaniku?"

Hinata hanya diam, namun dirinya berdiri di samping Ino. Tidak lama kemudian, sosok yang di tunggu Ino muncul dan menurut Hinata tugasnya sudah selesai. Tapi karena Ino tidak kunjung memberi sinyal keberadaanya pada kekasihnya itu, Hinata yang akhirnya memberikan sinyal itu.

"oi, tiang listrik!"seru Hinata yang mendapat hadiah cubitan di pinggangnya dari Ino

Hinata hanya meringis kesakitan dan menatap Ino dengan tajam, begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak menyadari jika Naruto sudah di depan mereka jika deheman Naruto tidak menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"aku pulang duluan.."pamit Hinata yang membuat Naruto bersuara

"kenapa kita tidak sama-sama?"

Apa? Pulang bareng? Bertiga? Uwooo~ sepertinya Naruto belum cukup mengejek Hinata rupanya. Itulah yang di pikirkan Hinata.

Mau menolak, tapi Ino sudah memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi dan memaksa Hinata untuk mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. Saat mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan, Hinata pamit pergi sementara Naruto mengantar Ino sampai ke rumahnya.

Dan Hinata baru tahu keesokan harinya jika Naruto memberikan Ino boneka dan bunga mawar. Romantis? Hinata memang bukan pemuja cowok romantis, tapi menurut Hinata itu sangat romantis.

Tapi~ kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikan dirinya boneka dan bunga mawar seperti waktu itu? Apa dirinya tidak _**special**_ di hatimu, Naruto?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Momen ini adalah momen yang menurutnya biasa saja. Saat kita berdua berjalan bersama dan tidak ada Ino di antara kita. Aneh? Tentu saja iya karena Hinata tahu jika harusnya hari itu adalah jadwal Naruto untuk mengantar Ino. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua?

"Hinata?"

"em.."

"apa hari ini kau bimbel?"

"entahlah.."jawab Hinata sekenanya, "sepertinya tidak"

Hening. Hanya langkah kaki mereka bedua yang terdengar. Hinata ingin sesegera mungkin mencapai bis sekolah agar kebagian tempat duduk dan tidak perlu berdiri serta berdesak-desakan. Bila beruntung, mungkin Hinata bisa memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

Dan sepertinya itu adalah hari beruntung Hinata karena dia bisa mendapatkan posisi di dekat jendela. Sementara Naruto lebih memilih berdiri meskipun sebenarnya dia bisa memilih tempat duduk jika dia ingin. Dan Naruto berdiri tepat di samping Hinata yang tidak di sadari Hinata sampai dirinya di tagih uang bis oleh kernek.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata tersenyum tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang akan menderanya dan itu dia tunjukkan untuk Naruto. Hinata tidak yakin jika Naruto melihat hal itu karena Hinata hanya tersenyum sebentar sebelum mengalihkan padangannya ke jendela dan menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Bis berhenti beberapa kali dan saat bis berhenti lagi, Naruto serta beberapa penumpang turun dari bis. Mereka melambaikan tangan, entah untuk para temannya atau untuk pacarnya. Dan Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, melambaikan tangannya dan itu tepat di depan jendela dimana Hinata duduk.

Hinata membalas lambaian itu sebentar karena bis sudah jalan. Dan Hinata tidak tahu jika Naruto melambaikan tangannya meski bis sudah jauh jika Gaara tidak menceritakan hal itu pada Hinata ke esokan harinya.

Dan Hinata harus bekerja _**extra**_ hari itu karena Ino uring-uringan dan semua tugas yang harusnya Ino kerjakan malah Hinata yang mengerjakannya.

Penyebabnya? Naruto memutuskan Ino tadi malam tanpa alasan yang jelas

Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal itu? Sampai hari ini dirinya masih tidak bisa mengerti kenapa hal itu terjadi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kalian mungkin akan tertawa membaca ini, tapi hal ini adalah nyata. Baginya, hubungannya dengan Naruto dekat di mata jauh di hati.

Tidak, itu bukanlah perumpamaan tanpa makna. Itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, seorang Hyuuga Hinata dengan Namikaze Naruto.

Dia sudah tidak mengenakan seragam putih biru, tapi sudah berganti menjadi putih abu-abu. Dan Hinata baru sadar jika dirinya memiliki perasaan pada Naruto. Tepatnya kapan, Hinata juga tidak tahu.

Saat menyadari hal itu, terlambat. Semuanya sudah menjadi terlalu rumit untuk di tinggalkan dan jadilah kisah mereka yang sama-sama saling menyukai tapi tidak bisa mengatakan satu sama lain bahwa mereka saling menyukai.

Ego terlalu mengalahkan rasa suka itu. Gengsi juga berperan penting dan yang lebih penting lagi, tidak ada tindakan dari mereka berdua untuk menunjukkan mereka saling menyukai.

Lalu, bagaimana mereka berdua tahu jika saling menyukai?

Jawabannya sederhana, sebuah tempat di dunia maya yang bernama facebook membuat perasaan itu tumbuh dan berubah dari hanya seorang teman menjadi seseorang yang di sukai.

Tapi~ ada satu faktor lagi yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Dan itu adalah..

Ino

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan di hidupnya jika dia akan bertengkar hebat dengan sahabatnya. Dan yang mereka pertengkarkan ini bukanlah tentang hal yang bagus karena yang mereka pertengkarkan (ralat) perebutkan adalah Naruto.

Naruto!

Cowok yang dulu merupakan kekasih Ino dan Hinata menyukainya. Ino tidak bisa terima dan menyuruh Hinata untuk menjauhi Naruto. Hinata tentu saja awalnya menolak dan berontak, tapi hal itu justru membuat mereka bertengkar seperti sekarang.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata menyerah dan mundur perlahan. Dia lebih memilih sahabatnya dari pada Naruto. Dan seolah belum cukup mempertegas hal itu, Hinata malah berpacaran dengan cowok yang bernama Sasuke.

Hinata tahu, sangat tahu jika perbuatannya itu membuat Naruto galau selama satu minggu. Namun setelah itu, Hinata mendengar jika Naruto mempunyai pacar dan orang itu bukanlah Ino. Entah kenapa, rasanya sakit, sesak dan hatinya menjerit tidak rela.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan Hinata karena pada akhirnya dirinya tersadar jika dirinya kehilangan orang yang dia cintai sekaligus sahabatnya. Seharusnya Hinata memilih Naruto dari pada Ino jika pada akhirnya kehilangan keduanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat kenaikan kelas, Naruto pindah sekolah. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuat dirinya sakit? Ya, Naruto tidak memberitahukannya. Kenapa Hinata harus mendengar berita itu dari Sakura?

"Naruto pindah? Kemana?"cecar Hinata saat Sakura memberitahukan hal itu

"kudengar dia pindah ke Suna.."jawab Sakura yang membuat Hinata lemas

Dan malamnya, Hinata memberanikan diri meanyakan hal itu lewat twitter. Yeah~ waktu itu sedang booming twitter dan facebook sepertinya sudah mulai tergusur oleh twitter.

'_**ya, aku akan pindah ke Suna**_'

Kau tahu, itu cukup membuat dirinya sesak nafas sesaat dan tanpa sadar air matanya meluncur bebas saat membaca balasan itu. Apa dirinya belum cukup tidak bisa memilikimu? Dan sekarang kau memutuskan untuk jauh dariku?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bahagia di sana? Bukankah di sana banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dariku? Kenapa kau tidak senang di sana dan ingin kembali lagi kemari?

Kenapa kau sering sakit saat disana? Bukankah kau tahu Naruto jika dirimu sangat tidak menyukai obat, kenapa kau bisa jatuh sakit? Apa karena tidak ada yang mengingatkanmu makan seperti dahulu? Apa karena semua orang di sana tidak baik padamu? Atau...

Kau memikirkan seseorang sehingga membuatmu seperti ini? Jawab Naruto. Jangan membuat diriku khawatir di sini

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Diriku senang akhirnya kau mendapatkan teman di sana. Tapi Naruto, kenapa temanmu harus lebih banyak cewek dari pada cowok? Apa pesonamu juga mampu membuat mereka menyukaimu?

Kau tahu Naruto, rasanya sakit saat kau memperlakukan diriku sama seperti cewek lainnya. Apa kau tidak bisa memperlakukan diriku _**special**_ seperti dulu lagi? Apa ini karma karena diriku menghancurkan hatimu waktu itu?

Jika iya, diriku akan berusaha mengiklaskannya. Tapi diriku sedih melihat keadaanmu sekarang, Naruto. Kau berubah seperti orang asing.

Kau lebih banyak memaki, kau lebih banyak memberikan harapan palsu kepada cewek-cewek lain. Jika itu karena perbuatan diriku, bisakah kau tidak memperlakukan mereka seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kau hanya membalaskan perbuatan diriku hanya pada diriku? Diriku tidak ingin banyak cewek yang tersakiti dan karma kembali padamu. Tidak, cukup aku saja yang menerima karma itu. Kau jangan menerimanya juga.

Tapi~ kenapa kau tidak bisa kuhilangkan dari pikiran diriku? Dan kenapa kita terlalu banyak hal yang kita sukai sama?

Dan kenapa diantara begitu banyak universitas, kenapa kita menginginkan universitas yang sama dan bahkan jurusan yang sama? Jangan bilang kita jodoh, karena diriku sudah tidak mempercayai hal itu lagi.

Karena menurutku, di dunia ini tidak ada namanya kebetulan. Semua pasti punya penjelasan, termasuk kenapa kau juga memilih universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengan diriku.

Tapi diriku belum menemukan penjelasan satu hal.

Kenapa diriku tetap mencintaimu meskipun jarak yang memisahkan kita sejauh ini dan diriku tahu jika kau sekarang menyukai cewek lain?

Jangan bilang... kita memang benar-benar jodoh.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**29 Maret 2013**_

Kita berkomunikasi lagi. Entahlah, kenapa kita selalu seperti ini? Kita berkomunikasi, menjadi dekat lalu tiba-tiba menjadi orang asing lagi. Selalu begitu dan sepertinya itu adalah sebuah siklus yang tidak bisa di hilangkan.

Dan kenapa harus diriku yang selalu memulainya? Apa kau benar-benar melupakan diriku, Naruto? Tapi, di saat bersamaan diriku juga kebingungan kenapa kau masih bisa mengenali akunku meski diriku tidak menggunakan nama asli.

Kau ingin tahu apa yang kita lakukan pada tanggal ini?

Diriku me-_**retwitt**_ statusmu yang menulis tentang UN. Dan di sinilah kita mulai berkomunikasi lagi. Dan diriku berharap, kita tidak akan berhenti berkomunikasi lagi seperti yng sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tapi.. bolehkan diriku bertanya satu hal? Kenapa dirimu sudah tidak banyak membalas pesan dari cewek lain? Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu pada mereka lagi atau karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih?

Dan diriku berharap jika kau berhenti karena opsi pertama, Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**30 Maret 2013**_

Kau membalas twitterku saat diriku mau tidur. Kenapa harus selalu seperti ini, Naruto? Kenapa kau selalu aktif saat kesadaranku hampir tidak ada lagi? Apa kau terkena penyakit _**insomnia**_?

Meskipun begitu, diriku senang Naruto karena kau membalasnya. Meski hanya bertukar kabar dan menanyakan kuliah di mana setelah lulus UN.

Dan.. sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi ya? Kau berada di Suna dan diriku di sini, Konoha.

Diriku sempat terpikirkan untuk menyusulmu ke Suna, tapi kubatalkan niat itu. Ini menyangkut masa depanku dan diriku tidak bisa melibatkan perasaan untuk masa depan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**31 Maret 2013**_

Kau bilang mungkin kita bisa bertemu jika diriku liburan ke Suna. Dan diriku hanya bisa menulis '_**aku tidak tahu kapan kesana yaa**_'

Diriku penasaran, sangat penasaran dengan balasan yang akan kau berikan padaku. Apa kau hanya tertawa dan memberikan semangat atau kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bertemu denganku karena rindu?

Mungkin jika kau menyebutkan opsi yang kedua, diriku akan berusaha untuk ke Suna bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi~ sepertinya diriku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban itu bukan, Naruto?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dear Naruto_

_Jika kau membaca ini, berarti kau masih menganggapku ada. Tapi entahlah aku sudah menjadi apa di pikiranmu. Apa kau membenciku, menganggapku teman atau malah menganggapku sebagai orang spesial._

_Ahh~ untuk kalimat terakhir, sepertinya aku harus mencoretnya bukan? Kau pasti sudah memiliki orang yang spesial dan itu pasti bukan aku. Tentu saja aku tahu karena jarak kita bukanlah bisa di bilang dekat dan aku mengerti jika kau memiliki perasaan pada orang lain._

_Tapi~ izinkan aku menyampaikan hal ini. Menyampaikan hal yang sudah berada di dalam hatiku selama empat tahun ini._

_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto._

_Naruto, kau tidak perlu terkejut. Kau tidak perlu bimbang ataupun galau dengan pernyataanku itu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apapun yang ada di dalam hatiku. Dan kuharap kau tidak merasa terbebani dengan hal itu._

_Jika kau memang benar-benar memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai, katakan padanya langsung! Jangan biarkan dia menjadi seperti kita yang tidak pernah memberitahukan perasaan satu sama lain. Jangan biarkan ada hati yang tersakiti lagi. Cukup aku saja yang tersakiti, Naruto. Jangan buat orang yang kau sayangi tersakiti._

_Naruto.. bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal? Tidak.. aku tidak memintamu menjadikanku sebagai orang yang spesial lagi di hatimu. Aku hanya ingin meminta kau untuk menganggapku seperti orang yang baru kau kenal dan kita saling mengenali satu sama lain sekali lagi. Dan kali ini kita hanya sebatas teman._

_Teman? Tidak lebih?_

_Ya. Aku tidak meminta lebih. Aku sadar, benar-benar sadar dengan posisiku sekarang. Jadi aku tidak akan memintamu banyak hal._

_Kita mulai dari sekarang, bisa bukan?_

_Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Usia 17 tahun. Hobi membaca, menulis dan mendengarkan musik. Kalau kau?_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata melihat biodata di twitter seseorang yang mengisi hatinya selama empat tahun ini dengan tersenyum senang sekaligus menahan perih yang menjalari hatinya. Setidaknya satu harapannya sudah terwujud meskipun bukan dia yang berada di sampingnya sekarang.

_**Keep doing everything to the best | I Love #ScarletsShion**_

Jadi, kapan gilirannya berbahagia dan benar-benar sukses untuk move on dari pemuda kuning itu? _**Well, kami-sama**_ tidak akan pernah lupa mengatur jalan hidup manusia, termasuk dirinya. Mungkin dia hanya jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat tapi di waktu yang salah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Love Note ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gaje maksimal? Galau? Nggak bermutu? Atau apapun lah itu yang tidak tertuliskan di sini?**_

_**Silahkan masukan komennya ke dalam kotak bernama review. Flame di terima dengan lapang dada. Dan tolong jangan mengharapkan lanjutannya *siapa tahu ada yang berpikiran seperti itu***_


End file.
